Can't Live Without You: A Goku and ChiChi Story
by tenchugirl16
Summary: It's been two weeks since ChiChi have caught Steven, her boyfriend of one year in bed with another woman. Ever since that dreadful day, ChiChi hasn't left the house. Bulma, her best friend decides once and for all that she is going to help ChiChi. More In
1. Troubles with Steven

Can't Live Without You: A Goku and Chi-Chi Story

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; this is just fan fiction

It's been two weeks since Chi-Chi have caught Steven, her boyfriend of one year in bed with another woman. Ever since that dreadful day Chi-Chi hasn't left the house. Bulma her best friend decides once and for all that she is going to help Chi-Chi get over Steven. Bulma invites Chi-Chi to head over to Club Jezzy's along with her boyfriend Yamacha to help her get over Steven. After much persuasion Chi-Chi aggress and heads out with them to Club Jezzy's. Once there Chi-Ch sets her sights on Goku Son; a handsome young bartender in an unhappy relationship with his girlfriend Stacy Leigh. Chi-Chi decides to take advantage of the situation and goes after Goku. Will Chi-Chi succeed in having what she always wanted….true love?

This is my 2nd Goku & Chi-Chi story. I hope you guys like this one, like you did my first one. Let me know if you're feeling this story.

Chapter One: Troubles with Steven

Chi-Chi lays slump in her bed; tears strained her cheeks as she reads the latest text messages on her cell phone. All of the text messages she read was from Steven her ex-boyfriend. One of them was pretty long to be a simple text message but he managed to send it anyway.

_Chi-Chi Mau, my loving girlfriend. I love U and I am so sorry for cheating on U with Lena. I was drunk at a bar one night, while U were out of town. I met Lena there at the bar; we got drunk and I took her home. U got home early to surprise me and that's when you found me in bed with Lena. I know what I have done is wrong. Come on sweetheart I miss you, come back to me. We can get through this, I promise. _

_Steven Asborno_

Chi-Chi almost cried when she read it. Her mind traced back to the time she caught Steven in bed with Lena. In her mind she heard Steven scream out Lena's name while they were making love. Once Steven was done he rolled off of Lena. He then looks up and sees Chi-Chi standing at the corner of the doorway tears flowing down her cheeks. Chi-Chi was wearing a shimmering sleeveless black dress, with a pair of black high hilled sandals. She managed to choke up a few words.

"I can't believe you, Steven."

"Chi-Chi…I am..."

"Save it Steven, we are so over!" Chi-Chi replies as she walked out of the bedroom.

"Who the hell is Chi-Chi?" Lena asked Steven with a confused expression on her face.

"Chi-Chi is my girl, Lena you will have to leave."

"Fine I will leave Steven; I don't like sleeping with guys that are in love with another woman."

Chi-Chi's mind went back to reality as her cell phone rung. She sighs to regain her composer before answering.

"Hello"

"Hey Chi, this is Bulma. Are you okay?"

"No B, I am not. Steven sent me another text message begging for my forgiveness. In fact he sent several of them."

"Chi, get over him you deserve so much better for yourself. I will no longer let you mop in bed for some man that isn't worth your tears. Any way's tonight there is going to be a banging party at Club Jezzy's everyone is going to be there including Tien, Launch, Kirrlian and 18."

"It sounds like you and Yamacha is going to have fun tonight."

"And so are you, Chi-Chi. No excuses you will be there with us."

"But Bulma, I don't really think I will…"

"No Chi-Chi, you deserve to have fun tonight. I am your best friend and it's my job to make sure that you don't waste your life crying over Steven. There are other guys, come on Chi, Tien, Launch, 18, Marrion and Master Roshi is looking forward to you coming to this party. Besides don't disappoint Launch on her 22nd birthday."

"It's Launch's birthday?"

"Yep and Tien is planning on asking her to marry him tonight. Now don't tell me you would want to miss that."

"Alright since you put it that way I'll come tonight."

"Goody I knew you will change your mind!" Bulma cheered over the phone.

"What time is it, you know the party?"

"I'll pick you up at 8 okay. So dress gorgeous, because I am going to find you a hot guy tonight."

"But Bulma, I didn't get Launch a gift."

"Don't worry about it Chi, I took care of it. Now all you have to do is hurry up and get ready. It's already 6'o clock."

"Alright see you at eight."

"Bye, Chi" Bulma says as Chi-Chi hangs up her cell phone and puts it on her nightstand by the bed. After she hangs up she takes a deep breath before getting out of bed. She walks by her dresser to the right side of the room. A few feet away from her dresser was a French door leading into the bathroom. Chi-Chi opens the door and walks into the bathroom. The bathroom was complete with a large Jacuzzi in the middle of the bathroom already prepared with bath salts and Chi-Chi's favorite bubble bath. Above the Jacuzzi was a nice size 20 karat platinum chandler with 10 karts of diamonds, rubies, sapphires and birthstones. The floor of the room was made of tan concrete tiles with floor deigns. A few feet away from the Jacuzzi were a sink, toilet, shower and a bathtub. Further towards the back if the bathroom was an entrance to the changing room. Chi-Chi takes off her fluffy green robe and threw it on the floor. She then climbs in the Jacuzzi and begins to relax. Just then she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in"

Just then the door opened and Monica came in with a glass of Alaze and a slice of Apple pie. Monica wore a plan black maid's uniform with a white laced apron tied to it. She also wore a flat pair of black closed in sandals with a white maid's hat. Her long blond hair was tucked in a ponytail. Monica looked to be in her mid twenties. She walked up towards the Jacuzzi as Chi-Chi looked and saw her.

"Miss. Chi-Chi, I have the slice of Apple Pie and the glass of Alaze you wanted."

"Thank you so much, Monica. Chi-Chi responds as she got the small brown tray from Monica. I am so sorry you have to see me like this. I'm so torn up about Steven; he really did make a fool out of me. I loved him so much."

"Don't worry about Steven; there are other men out there. You don't mind if I tell you a little story to help you see my point do you?"

"No of course I don't mind. I'm willing to listen to anything that would help me move on." Chi-Chi responded as she slipped on her glass of Alaze.

"Back when I was 21 I was engaged to John. I thought that we were so perfect for each other. Right before the day of our weeding I caught John cheating on me with one of my friends. One of my best friends; I was so upset that I broke of my engagement and threw my ring down the river. For a month I would barley come outside the house, I would just lye in bed reading e-mails, text messages, letters and listing to voice mails for John begging me to take him back. As much as I thought about forgiving John I couldn't because he had cheated on me the day before my weeding. So I figured if he cheated on me then what is going to stop him from doing it again. I convinced my self that I was better than that and that I deserved a man that makes me happy. Then I started back to being me and having fun. Five months later I met Shawn my husband. So there is hope for finding your soul mate; the trouble is you just have to find him."

"Thank you so much Monica, I never knew that you went through the same thing I am going threw now. I don't know how to thank you."

"Don't thank me, Miss Chi-Chi. I just like offering you my advice; do you need anything else?"

"Nope this will do"

"If you need me I'll be down in the kitchen." Monica says as she gathered up Chi-Chi's green robe and left the bathroom.

Chi-Chi sighs happily to her self as she continued to bath in the Jacuzzi. Thirty minutes later she steps out of the Jacuzzi and grabbed a pink towel from the towel rack. She gently wraps herself the towel and walks towards the back of the bathroom; in the direction of a set of tan French doors. Chi-Chi opens the door and walks into dressing room; the dressing room was huge complete with racks and racks of clothes on the left hand side of the room. On the right hand side was a huge make-up table with a mirror attached to it. On the makeup table were different kinds of deodorants, fragrances, lip stick, lip gloss and makeup kits. Across from the make up table was a slim tall mirror attached to the wall. Chi-Chi walks over to the racks and sorted through all her evening wear and decided to wear a cute pink spaghetti strapped dress that Bulma brought for her last weekend; but she never wore it. She bends down and grabbed a pair of pink high hilled flip-flops. She then walks over to the mirror and changed into the dress and puts on her flip-flops and observed herself in the mirror.

'I actually look really good in this dress. I can't believe I am saying this but what if I meet someone really special tonight. I don't know what it is but I can't wait to be at that party tonight. Well let the games begin.' Chi-Chi thought to her self as she walked towards her make up counter to put on her deodorant, perfume and to comb her hair. Afterwards she heads back to her room and checked her cell phone. Just when she checks it the phone rings.

"Hello"

"Chi-Chi, good to hear your voice again"

"Steven, why are you calling me? Read my lips what we had is over. So please stop calling me and sending me text messages."

"I love you Chi-Chi, and what do I have to do to prove to you that I am a changed man."

"I really don't give a damn, Steven. You broke my heart time after time and I had enough. Good bye and this time its forever."

"Chi…wait" Steven tried to finish his sentence but Chi-Chi pushed the end button on her cell phone ending the call. Usually she would cry for hours after Steven begged her to take him back and she refused. But now Chi-Chi just smiled knowing that she would never have to deal with him again. Chi-Chi then grabs her pink baby phat purse of her bed and stuffed her cell phone inside. She then walked outside of her bedroom and entered the hallway. The hallway was very long and wide. On the white walls of the hallway were entrances to other rooms, famous paintings and little 14 kart gold room lights hanging a few inches away from the room doors. The ceiling was white as well and was decorated with three humongous 40 kart platinum chandlers; decorated with 35 kart diamonds. The sight of the chandlers was breathtaking. As Chi-Chi walked down the stairwell she found her self entering the main foyer which leads to the front door. Gloria one of Chi-Chi's maids stood by the door waiting to open it for her. Gloria wore a black maid's uniform the same one as Monica's. But she had short light brown hair and looked in to be in her late teens.

"Gloria, can you tell me what time it is please?" Chi-Chi asked her

Gloria took out her cell phone out of her apron pocket and glanced at it for a moment; then closes it and puts it back in her apron.

"It's 7:58, Miss. Chi-Chi. Do you want a glass of wine or cookies while you wait for Miss. Bulma?"

"No thank you, I'll be fine. But thanks anyway."

A few minutes later Chi-Chi heard a car pull up followed by a blow of the horn. Gloria opens the front door for Chi-Chi as Chi-Chi began to walk out.

"I hope you have a good time tonight."

"Don't worry Gloria; I am sure to have a good time. Bye" Chi-Chi replies as she walked out on the porch. In her circular cement driveway; she sees Yamcha's black mustang complete with leather seats, 18" custom rims, tinted windows and a blazing Infinity sound system. Bulma gets out of the mustang and folded the seat so Chi-Chi could sit in the backseat. Bulma had her blue hair in loose curls. She wore a black tube top along with a short sleeve see threw shirt. She also wore a short but not too short white slick skirt with matching black high hills. Chi-Chi hoped in the backseat as Bulma readjusted her seat and got back in the car and closed the door. As soon as Bulma closed the door good, Yamcha drove off.

This is the end of the first chapter; I hoped you liked it so far. In the next chapter Chi-Chi, Bulma and Yamcha arrive at Club Jezzy's. At Club Jezzy's Chi-Chi runs into 18 and Kirrilan who were so overjoyed to see her. 18 and Chi-Chi heads over to the bar section of the club to order two glasses of Alaze and catch up. As the bartender came up to them and took their orders; Chi-Chi couldn't help but to stare at his good looks and admire his amazing charm. Who is this bartender?


	2. The Bartender

Can't Live Without You: A Goku and Chi-Chi Story

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; this is just fan fiction

In this Chapter Chi-Chi, Bulma and Yamcha arrive at Club Jezzy's. At Club Jezzy's Chi-Chi runs into 18 and Kirrilan who were so overjoyed to see her. 18 and Chi-Chi heads over to the bar section of the club to order two glasses of wine and catch up. As the bartender came up to them and took their orders; Chi-Chi couldn't help but to stare at his good looks and admire his amazing charm. Who is this bartender?

Thanks go out to those who reviewed and read my story. Thanks for all your great reviews. Oh yea and Vegeta is going to be in this story but later on. I hope you guys have a great Memorial weekend.

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter Two: The Bartender

"Hey Chi, I am so glad you decided to come."

"Hey Yamcha, now that I thought about it; I'm glad that I am going to the party tonight."

"Well we are so glad you did Chi. Oh my god lots of guys, cute guys are going to be at the party. Plus these guys are good friends of Tien and Yamcha. So you know they have the money thing going on." Bulma says with lots of excitement in her voice.

"Bulma, guess what happened to me today. Steven had some nerve calling my cell again."

"What! Would Steven just give it a rest? He cheated on you and now he wants you back. Remember Chi this isn't the first time you caught him in the act."

"True but let's talk about something positive B. Like what's going on at the party tonight."

"All right, I don't want to spoil your good vibe by talking about him."

Bulma, Chi-Chi and Yamcha talked while Yamcha was somewhat concreted on driving on the interstate. Just then Christina Millian's song "Hot Boy" from her CD "So Amazing" came on Yamcha's XM Radio. Bulma turns up the song as she and Chi-Chi bopped there heads to the song. After an hour of driving on the interstate Yamcha sees a sign for Ext 115 entitled Club line next right. A few minutes later he turns down the exit and begins to slow down as he sees a stop light straight ahead. He stops at the stop light and made a left. He drove straight for five minutes before having to stop at another stop light. They were now in downtown Tokyo. Surrounding the streets were huge malls, clubs, department stores and gas stations. Yamcha makes a left as soon as the light turned green and kept straight for another two minutes before turning into Club Jezzy's parking lot. It was hard for Yamcha to find a close park but he finds on around the side of the club building. He quickly parks there and gets out of the car. He then goes over the passenger side and opens the door for Bulma and Chi-Chi. Bulma gets out of the car and folds the seat down so Chi-Chi could get out. Chi-Chi hoped out of the car as Bulma closed the door behind her. Yamcha pulls out his keypad and locks his car doors and opened up his trunk. Bulma walked to his trunk and took out four gift bags, she hands two of them to Chi-Chi and one to Yamcha. She then took out one more gift bag before closing the trunk. The three of them walked side by side as they walked towards the front of the club. Club Jezzy's was a two story tanned stoned building with two windows in the front. At the front entrance of the club were two large and well built security guards. In front of the security guards were a long line of young people ready to get in.

"Oh man this line is long; it's going to take all night to get in. Damn." Bulma says growing agitated by the minute.

"Bulma, baby I got V.I.P passes we don't have to wait in no line. You should know me better than that." Yamcha responds as Bulma and Chi-Chi followed him towards the front of the line. The security guards growled at Yamcha for breaking the line then sighed to keep his composer.

"V.I.P passes sir"

"Yea sure, give me a minute." Yamcha replied as he digged in his jean pocket and pulled out three V.I.P passes and showed them to the two bodyguards. The two bodyguards stared at the passes for a minute and hand them back to Yamcha.

"All right you three may go in. Sorry for the inconvenience." One of the security guards said to Yamcha as he open the club doors for them. After Yamcha, Chi-Chi and Bulma entered the club the security guards closed the club doors behind them. On the left side of the club were dinner tables, and a stairway leading up to the V.I.P lounge. On the right side of the club were a huge stage and a nice sized dance area. On the dance floor several people was dancing to Christina Millian's performance of the song "So Amazing" off her new CD. Yamcha guides Bulma and Chi-Chi over to a table and they all sat down at the table. Just then Kirrilan and 18 walked over to them. Kirrilan wore a short sleeve white-T shirt with the Sean John logo written on it along with a pair of dark blue Polo jeans, and a pair of Air Force Ones. 18 wore her original hairstyle along with a tan spaghetti strapped shirt, a white medium length skirt and a pair of tan high hilled sandals with a matching Gucci purse.

"Hey Yamcha, what's going on"

"What's up Kirrilan, I am just chilling with my girl Bulma and her friend Chi-Chi."

"Nothing much, I and 18 just wanted to come out to the club to have some fun. Do you guys know that Tien is going to propose to Launch tonight for her birthday?"

"Yeah we know Tien called me about it this morning. He was so excited about this whole thing, he really dose love Launch. Speaking of Launch and Tien where are they?" Bulma asked Kirrilan.

"Oh they'll be here in a few minutes. Tien wanted to take her out on the town before they come here. Any why's let me collect your birthday gifts so I can but them on the Gift table?"

Everyone at the table handed Kirrilan their gift bags. As Kirrilan left to go put the gifts 18 stayed and talked with Chi-Chi.

"So Chi-Chi, how have you been?"

"I had been better, ever since I left Steven I have became an emotional wreck. But now I am fine."

"Just to make sure you're back to normal, Chi; how about joining me for a drink at the bar."

"All right that's all I need is a drink. But what about ….."

"Don't worry about us Chi-Chi, me and Yamcha is about to hit the dance floor." Bulma says while she and Yamcha got up and walked over to the dance floor. Chi-Chi got up from the table and followed 18 to the bar. The bar was located in the middle of the room towards the back of the club. Once they got to the bar Chi-Chi and 18 made them selves comfortable sitting on the barstools. A few seconds later a handsome bartender came up towards them. He was tall and had a muscular but not to muscular body. He had crazy black hair that was styled in a crazy way as well but it brought out the cuteness in his face. The bartender wore a black shirt with the words "Club Jeezy's The Place to be.

Chi-Chi couldn't help but to stair it was love at first sight for her. The bartender flashed Chi-Chi a sexy smile as he caught her staring.

"What's up 18, what would you like to drink?" The bartender asked her

"Oh what's up Goku, I would like a hurricane."

"Nothing much but who is your friend?" Goku asked referring to Chi-Chi.

"Oh that's Chi-Chi; it's her first time here."

Goku's eyes then focused on Chi-Chi once again. For a few seconds he didn't know what to say to her. He was so nervous; she made him nervures and he knew exactly why.

'She gorgeous, why would a gorgeous girl like herself is here with out a date. Oh man Goku, talk to her. Say something.'

"Hey Chi-Chi, I'm Goku. What would you like to drink?"

"I would like a glass of Cystalie."

"One glass of Cystaile coming up." Goku replied as he went towards the back to make their drinks. Chi-Chi had a humongous smile on her face. 18 noticed she was smiling ever since she had laid eyes on Goku.

"I see someone has a crush."

"Come on 18; Goku is amazingly hot and he has charm. By the way 18 how do you know Goku anyway?"

"I had known him, ever since me and Kirrlian moved in together six months ago. Kirrlian and Goku are like best friends, Goku will be at the house all of the time. So are you going to talk to him, from the looks of it I think he likes you."

"Me, come on 18, your pulling my leg."

"I'm serious he was checking you out, you made him nervous. The Goku I know would never be nervous around no one. He is so crazy sometimes especially when he and Kirrilan be hanging out. Okay he's coming act normal Chi."

Goku walked back over with their drinks he hands Chi-Chi her glass first then hands 18 her glass. As Chi-Chi took a taste of his drink she thought she was in heaven. Never has she tasted a drink so well mixed.

"Wow Goku, I love how you mixed this drink its great." Chi-Chi says complementing Goku on his drinks.

"Ah it was nothing, really."

"So how long have you been a bartender?"

"Well I had been a bartender for five years. I love being in the club mixing drinks and listing to different DJ's."

"Oh sure Goku, you properly be scoping out the ladies too."

"Nah you're the first one, Chi." Goku says with a smile that just made Chi-Chi blush even more. 18 just looked at the two of them talking and smiled as she took another sip of her Hurricane. After she took a slip of her drink she puts it down and got out her cell phone and snuck a picture of Goku and Chi-Chi laughing with out them noticing. She then adds a text message under it.

_Hi Kirrilan baby, guess what if things go right tonight Goku & Chi-Chi might hook up. Won't that be nice? Then Goku can finally get rid of Stacy, he has wanted to break up with her for the longest time now. _

_18_

After 18 finished the text message she sends it to Kirrlian. Soon after she sends the text message she closed her cell phone and puts it back in her purse.

"So Chi, what are you doing tomorrow?" Goku asked her.

"Nothing, I have nothing planned. Should I have?" Chi-Chi asked him with a sneaky grin on her face.

"Good, because I want to get to know you better. I'm not working tomorrow so how about we go out to eat, and or catch a movie."

"That would be great but there is one problem with that."

"What's the problem, Chi?"

"You have no idea where I stay?"

"Well you can tell me, or I can give you a ride home tonight. I get off work right when this party ends so what do you say? Besides you might not want to drive after a couple of drinks."

"All right I'll let you take me home, besides you're friends with 18 and Kirrlian so you can't be too bad right."

"No there's nothing bad about me. I can be sweet or bad whatever you want me to be."

"I would like you in the sweet mode."

"Good I don't know if I can be a bad boy. Any way's do you have anything I can write with so I can give you my cell number."

"You can put your number in my phone." Chi-Chi suggested as she reached in her pocketbook and got out her cell phone. She then hands it to Goku, after Goku enters his number in her phone he hands it back to her. He then digs in his jean pocket and got out his cell phone and hands it to Chi-Chi. She puts her number in his phone and hands it back to him.

"I'll call you once my shift ends, Chi. I hope I can get off early so I can dance with you."

"I hope so too, Goku. If you do get off early just text me okay. Well I have to go now because Bulma might be going out her mind wondering why I'm gone so long and you need to get back to work I don't want for you to lose your job over little ol me."

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you a little later okay." Goku says as he headed towards the back to mix more drinks for future customers. Chi-Chi felt like she was in heaven right then when she and 18 got off of the barstools and began walking back to the table.

"Sounds like someone just hit the jackpot." 18 said with a little bit of humor in her voice.

"Gosh 18, I can't believe it. He wants to give me a ride home. I can't believe you know Goku for that long and not go after him."

"Hmm Goku's not too shabby, but my Kirrilan is all the man I need. Besides he sounds way to more interested in you to be looking at me. Come on let's hurry back to the table before Bulma throws a fit."

"True that"

That's the end of Chapter 2; I hoped you guys liked it. In the next chapter Chi-Chi tells Bulma and Yamcha all about Goku. Tien and Launch finally arrives at the club and joined Bulma, Yamcha, 18, Chi-Chi and Kirrlian. While everyone's at the table Tien proposes to Launch will she accept his proposal? Afterwards Goku sends Chi-Chi a text message saying he was able to get off earlier then expected. Chi-Chi is extremely happy now that she can spend more time with her new found love interest.

Tenchu Girl 16


	3. New Found Feelings

Can't Live Without You: A Goku and Chi-Chi Story

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; this is just fan fiction

In this chapter Chi-Chi tells Bulma and Yamcha all about Goku. Tien and Launch finally arrives at the club and joined Bulma, Yamcha, 18, Chi-Chi and Kirrlian. While everyone's at the table Tien proposes to Launch will she accept his proposal? Afterwards Goku sends Chi-Chi a text message saying he was able to get off earlier then expected. Chi-Chi is extremely happy now that she can spend more time with her new found love interest. After Goku takes Chi-Chi home and goes to his apartment he finds that he is once again in trouble with his girlfriend Stacy. Goku has finally had enough with Stacy and her all about me attitude. Is he going to call it quits with Stacy so he can move on?

Thanks go out to everyone who reviewed my story so far. Thanks for the positive reviews

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter Three: New Found Feelings

Meanwhile Kirrilan had just finished getting Launch's birthday gifts in order on the gift table. He noticed ten minutes ago that he felt his cell phone vibrate but at the time he couldn't answer it because he was so busy working on getting the gifts ready on the gift table. Kirrilan reached in his pocket and took out his cell phone. On his phone it simply showed Message Alert click Ok to read Message. He clicks okay and he sees the message that 18 sent him earlier.

'Goku and Chi-Chi huh sounds like a good couple to me. Chi-Chi is a nice woman who needs a good man. After all that shit Steven has caused her, she definitely needs a man like Goku to pick up the pieces. Speaking of Goku what the hell he is going to Stacey Leigh, his current girlfriend. He really is making himself miserable staying with that bitch she is such a psycho. She always calls his phone asking him where is he at and what time he is going to back. After he already told her before he left the house. Every time Goku wants to break up with her she always uses her son as bait. She knows that Goku adores her son Brandon even if it isn't his.' Kirrilan thought to himself as he sent 18 a text message saying he thinks that Goku and Chi-Chi are a great match; and told her that he loves her. He then puts his cell phone back in his jean pocket and went back to the table with Bulma and Yamcha who were drinking Alaze and eating a huge thing of French fries and hot dogs.

"Hey Kirrilan, have you seen Chi and 18? They have been gone awhile." Bulma asked him while eating a French fry.

"Oh they are still at the bar, give them a minute." Kirrilan replies knowing exactly why it took Chi-Chi a while to come back.

Just then Chi-Chi and 18 came back to the table and sat down with the gang. Bulma noticed that Chi-Chi looked extremely happy.

"So Chi, what has happened at the bar that has made you so happy?" Bulma asked wondering did Chi-Chi meet a handsome guy.

"I met this guy who works here as a bartender. I mean this guy is so cute and we talked for a long time and he wants to give me a ride home."

"Red flag Chi, you don't jump in cars with strangers." Bulma replies

"Bulma, come on you know that Goku is not a stranger." 18 said in Chi-Chi's defense.

"You mean the bartender that Chi, is crushing on is Goku. Sorry about that Chi-Chi, Goku wouldn't even harm a fly. Conjugations Chi-Chi, Goku is just your type how come I didn't mention him to you earlier."

"Thanks Bulma, but me and Goku are just talking we not actually going out… yet anyways."

"Speaking of Goku, has he got off work yet?" Yamcha asked Chi-Chi

"Nah he still working, he says that he is going to try to get early so he can dance with me." Chi-Chi says with a happy tone to her voice.

Just then Tien and Launch walked in the club holding each others hand as they made their grand entrance. Tien wore a gray short sleeve shirt with Ralph Lauren's signature in the middle. He also wore black Phat Farm jeans and a white pair of S. Cater sneakers. He also wore a white headband to cover his third eye on his forehead. Launch on the other hand wore her now blond hair out in a flat curl style. She also wore a light blue tube top along with light blue jeans and light blue high hilled shoes with a matching Prauda purse. Tien instantly saw Bulma and the rest of the crew sitting at the table. Tien and Launch pulled up a seat at the table and sat down.

"Hey Chi-Chi, I am so glad you came. I really wasn't expecting you to be here because of what happened and everything. Chi, you look pretty happy found someone new."

"Yeah Launch, I met this great guy named Goku, who works here as a bartender."

"That figures you only get that sparkle when you meet a good looking guy."

"What's up Tien, I see you outdone you're self tonight, I mean shopping sprees, romantic dinners, future pr….Before Yamcha could blurt out the words future proposals Bulma nudged him a little to keep him for spoiling it for Launch. I mean future birthday parties at Club Jeezy's."

"Only the best for my girl" Tien responded coolly as he kisses Launch lightly on the lips. Launch gave him a sweet smile.

"Anyways Chi, you still haven't gave us all the details. What's really up with you and the Goku guy?" Launch asked wanting to know more about Chi-Chi's new love interest. Chi-Chi then went on to tell Launch all about how she met Goku at the bar, and how they just clicked. She also told Launch that he wants to give her a ride home and wants to take her to the movies and get a bite to eat. Launch finally knew who Chi-Chi was talking about. She was referring to Goku Son, one of the best bartenders in Tokyo. She has met Goku at Master Roshi's place two years ago. She and Tien had stayed together with Master Roshi's so Tien can get his Marshall Arts training done and so she could get her sneezing under control.

"Oh I know him Chi-Chi. Goku and Tien used to practice Marshall Arts together a while back while we were at Master Roshi's place. He was always very good at cooking and making drinks. As much as Goku eats sometimes he should be so good at cooking that he could put Martha Stewart out of a job. But speaking of Master Roshi where is he and Marion at they were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago."

"Now hold up Launch, you said where was Master Roshi and Marion. Don't tell me they are…" Bulma couldn't finish her sentence because she found her self gagging at what she had just said.

"Yea they are together all right. They just hooked up like two days ago." Tien replies smiling at Bulma's gagging.

"Well there is someone for everyone right. Even Master Roshi the pervert needs someone to love. Speaking of where he is let's just say that Master Roshi and Marion are having a nightcap at the Ramada Inn. Man I can't believe all most forgot that he texted me that on my phone on my way here. Any way's I don't think he will be joining us at the club no time soon." Launch said with a smile, she wanted to laugh so hard at what she just said but her friends were still trying to rid that thought out of their heads.

"Speaking of everyone needs someone, Launch I have something very important I got to ask you. Tien said as he got out of his chair and drooped down on one knee and held Launch's hand in his. Honey you know we have been together for two in half years, and in those two in a half years I have never been happier. I want for us to grow old together, maybe have some kids. What I'm trying to say is Launch Jordan, is will you be my wife?"

At first Launch didn't know what to say. She wasn't expecting this; well what did she expect Tien was good at surprising her. Finally the answer escaped her lips. She stood up and jumped in Tien's arms. He had to quickly stand up so he can support her in his arms.

"Yes, I will marry you Tien!"

Tien smiles happy now that Launch has accepted his proposal. He lens into her and gives her a warm sensational kiss. The rest of the gang clapped in excitement. Just then Destiny's Child came on stage and performed Love. The song was perfect to celebrate Launch and Tien moving on to the next step in their relationship. Yamcha wraps his arm around Bulma as 18 rested her head on Kirrilan's shoulder while Kirrilan runs his fingers through 18's hair. Chi-Chi sighed wishing that she could be with Goku at this moment. A few moments' later Tien puts Launch down and they shared a quick embrace. Afterwards they sat back down at the table. Tien reaches down in his pocket and got out a black velvet ring box and opens it. Inside of the ring box was a beautiful 25 kart platuimin ring in the middle of the platuimn band was a nice sized 22 kart diamond. Tien holds out Launch's left hand and slips the ring on her third finger on that side. Launch then brings her hand back closer to her to observe the ring. It was absolutely remarkable.

"Oh gosh, this ring is so beautiful you guys, look at my ring!" Launch says happily showing her ring to Chi-Chi, Bulma and 18.

"Wow this ring is beautiful." Chi-Chi says complementing Launch on her engagement ring.

"Congratulations Launch, So when is the weeding any idea's?" Bulma asked her.

"Nah me and Tien haven't talked about it yet. But I was thinking about a late summer wedding. What do you think Tien?"

"Late summer is prefect, that way we have the choice of a beach, resort or a church weeding."

Just then Avant walked on stage and begin singing "So Many Ways" off his new CD Director. Tien then stood up and helped Launch out of her set.

"Would you share this dance with me, my future wife?" Tien asked Launch

"I love too, handsome" Launch responds as they left the table. Soon Afterwards Kirrlian and 18 went off to dance as well. Just then Chi-Chi heard her cell-phone vibrate like crazy in her purse. She opens up her purse and took out her cell phone it turns out that Goku left a message for her.

_Hey, Chi _

_Guess what I got off work early, way earlier than I expected. I called my good friend Jack and asked him would he cover the bar for me tonight. Any way's he said yea and he got here three minutes flat. So I am on my way to your table okay._

_Goku_

Chi-Chi smiles after she reads the text message and puts her cell phone back in her purse. A few minutes later Goku came over to the table and taped Chi-Chi on the shoulder.

"Hey Chi-Chi, did you get my txt."

"Yes Goku, I got it"

"Well I did promise you a dance, so do you feel like dancing to Avant? Or we can wait until someone else come on stage if you're not feeling him."

"Are you kidding I love Avant. So come on lets dance." Chi-Chi exclaimed happily as she jumped up as Goku joined arms with her. Chi-Chi and Goku walked towards the dance floor. Once they got on the dance floor Avant began singing "This is Your Night" off his new CD. As they danced Goku held Chi-Chi close. Chi-Chi noticed that his cologne smelled so good against her nose. His body felt so strong against hers but yet he felt so warm and soft. Goku noticed that she felt soft and delicate in his arms, and her sweet strawberry sent is something he couldn't get enough off. His mind went back to the first moment he met her. Her lips looked so kissable to him; he wondered what it would be like for him to kiss her. After Avant sung It's your night, he went on to sing "Right Place, Wrong Time", "Grown Ass Man", and "4 Minutes". After "4 Minutes" Goku walked Chi-Chi backed to the table. After they walked backed to the table the two of them sat down across from Bulma and Yamcha.

"So where you guys run off to, Goku?" Yamcha asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh me and Chi went to the dance floor to dance to Avant."

After Goku talked with Yamcha for a few minutes Tien, Launch, 18 and Kirrlian came back and sat at the table.

"Hey Goku, long time no see"

"Hey what's up Tien looks like you've popped the question?" Goku says noticing the engagement ring on Launch's finger.

"Yep me and Launch are going to get married soon. So are you and Chi-Chi coming to my weeding? I definitely want you two to come."

"Of course I'll be there, what about you Chi?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Just then one of the waiters of the club delivered Launch's presents to her. She have gotten a new Tommy Hilfiger perfume collection and a new pair of Shawn John sunglasses from Goku, A beautiful black sleeveless dress along with a matching pair of high hilled sandals from 18, A diamond sapphire necklace and a matching earning set from Tien, five new outfits designed by Ralph Lauren and a gift card to The Soul and the Body Spa Shop from Chi-Chi & Bulma, A bikini, a thong and a bottle of Kay's massaging gel from Master Roshi. Kirrlian and Yamcha pitched in together and paid for Launch and Tien to have a 7 day and 7 night cruise to The Bahamas. They even paid for there rental car, resort, air plane and gave them 10 million dollars to spend on the two week vacation.

"Oh my gosh you guys I don't know how to thank you for all of these gifts. I feel so special." Launch said with a very happy tone to her voice.

"You don't have to thank us, Launch. It's our pleasure to help you celebrate you 22nd birthday in style." Bulma said to Launch.

After Launch unwrapped all of her gifts the chef barong over Launch's birthday cake; the cake was huge and was made out of Vanilla cake and Vanilla ice cream. On the top of the cake it reads "Happy 22nd Birthday Launch! From Bulma, Goku, Chi-Chi, Yamcha, Tien, Master Roshi, Marion, Kirrilan and 18!" Also on top of the cake were 22 lighted candles, Launch made a wish to her self and then blew out the candles. Everyone clapped as the chef cut the cake and everyone could get a piece. As soon as the chef handed Goku his piece he quickly ate at and held his plate out for more. Lucky for Goku the chef already knew of Goku's large appetite and put 10 large pieces of cake on his plate before going back and severing everyone else. After the eating of the birthday cake and listening to performances by Bun B, Busta Rhymes, Ashanti, Rihanna and Remy Ma they decided it was time to head back home.

"All right you guys we'll see you later." Yamcha says as him and Bulma walked out of the club together.

"Well me and Chi-Chi will be going too. I need to take Chi-Chi home, See ya." Goku tells the rest of the gang as he gets up out of his chair. Goku then helps Chi-Chi out of her chair and held hands with her.

"Bye Chi, Bye Goku." Launch, Kirrilan, 18 and Tien said at the same time.

"Bye you guys" Chi-Chi said as Goku waved as they walked towards the club exit. Once out side the club they ended up in the parking lot. Goku and Chi-Chi walked through a few parking rows before they got to Goku's car. Goku's car was a black 2-door Pontiac G-G. His car was complete with 19" chrome rims, black leather seats and a nice sized sunroof. Goku walked Chi-Chi over to the passenger side and reaches in his pocket and took out his keys. He pushed a button on his keypad and his car doors unlocked. Goku then opens the door for Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi gets into Goku's car as Goku closes the door behind her. He then got in on the drivers side and backed out of the parking spot. After Goku backed out of the parking space he drove off.

"So Chi, where was Master Roshi and Marion weren't they supposed to be at the party with us?" Goku asked

"Oh Master Roshi and Marion were too busy at the Ramada Inn getting a nightcap."

"What Master Roshi and Marion together? Ah man that is just way too weird. That old pervert is old enough to be Marion's granddaddy. Uggh let me get that thought my mind."

"True but ever since Kirrlian broke up with Marion three years ago, she has been a little crazy. When you think about it Master Roshi has been there for Marion when that happened."

"You do have a point there Chi-Chi, but still that's just nasty. How could Marion bare to even... never mind"

Chi-Chi could only laugh at the sour look on Goku's face; he was thinking about Marion and Master Roshi making love in the Ramada Inn. The picture in his head made Goku want to puke. After a few minutes Goku could finally push the thought out of his mind.

"Chi, where do you live by the way"

"I live on 414 Seashore Avenue, do you know where that is."

"Yeah I only live thirty minutes away from that area. I can't believe that you live on Seashore Avenue."

"Yep that's where I live."

"Nice neighborhood, but expensive, but then again it's very nice." Goku says in shock while Chi-Chi giggled.

Goku and Chi-Chi talked and laughed the whole way back to her place. He would have been at her place much sooner if he didn't stop at the gas station to fill up his car with gas and to stop by the nearest Taco Bell to buy him and Chi-Chi a Chicken Fitetta meal complete with two corn on the cobs and a mountain dew. He drove up in Chi-Chi's circular driveway and parked in front of her house.

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?"

"Yes thanks, Goku"

"No problem Chi" Goku responded as he gets out of his car and walked over to Chi-Chi's side. He opens the door for Chi-Chi and helped her out of the car. As Chi-Chi got out of the car, Goku closes the door for her and walked with her up the front porch. Chi-Chi's house was as huge as a modern day mansion. It is a four story stone house complete with an attic and a basement. It has a rather cute wrap around porch that goes all the way around the house. On the front porch is a swing to swing on and to get a view of Chi-Chi's gorgeous front yard designed with all kinds of flowers and yard sculptures. Before Chi-Chi could knock on the door Gloria has opened the door for them.

"I see you had a good time tonight, Miss Chi-Chi. If you mind me asking who is your friend?"

"Nah Gloria, I don't mind, his name is Goku. Goku this is my housekeeper Gloria."

"Hi" Goku replied as he and Chi-Chi walked in the house.

"Well Chi-Chi, I see you tomorrow at 2 for the movie and dinner."

"Great I can't wait, see ya later."

"Can't I have just a good night kiss before I go, Chi." Goku says wanting to have just one kiss from her.

"Yes, just one good night kiss wouldn't hurt." Chi-Chi responds with a smile as she walked up closer to Goku. Goku then leans into her and kisses her softly on the lips. Chi-Chi begins to relax as she felt his arm go around her waist. During the kiss she could taste him, he tasted like vanilla. He was the best kisser she ever had hands down. A few seconds later they broke apart. Chi-Chi moves up to him and hugs him for a minute before completely letting go.

"Bye" Chi-Chi says to Goku as he was walking out.

"See you tomorrow, Chi." Goku replies as he was out of the house and walking towards his car. Gloria then closes the front door.

Meanwhile back at Goku's apartment was Stacy pacing back and forth in Goku's living room while looking at the clock. Stacy looked to be in her early twenties, she wore her short strawberry-blond hair in ponytail. She also wore a gray t-shirt and a pair of red boxers. Boy oh Boy was she angry she was talking on her cell phone to one of her contacts at Club Jeezy's. She had this contact to spy on Goku so she would know what he was doing exactly when he was doing it.

"What Goku, was dancing with another woman! What the hell is he doing with another woman? He is supposed to be with me damnit!"

"Whoa Stacy, don't shoot the messenger, I don't know what the woman's name is yet. But I as soon as I do know I will inform you A.S.A.P. From what I absorbed this woman had Goku wrapped around her finger. He was crazy about her."

"I can't let that bitch steal what I worked so hard to obtain. I need Goku, my son needs Goku. Without Goku I won't have no funds, where the hell I'm I supposed to go."

"That's sounds like a personal problem to me, Stacy. Look I'll call you back as soon as I get more info. Any way's is Goku at his apartment?"

"Hell no it's three am when he gets home he is going to get it."

"Like I say you deal with it in your own way Stacy. Bye for now." The source says as Stacy hung up her cell-phone and put it on the coffee table. A few minutes later Stacy hears a car pull up at their apartment. She walks over to the window and sees that it was Goku; just looking at him made her angry all over again. The front door unlocks and an unsuspecting Goku walks in his apartment and closes the door behind him.

"Where the hell where you, Goku!"

"Look Stacy, would you shut the hell up about that. If you must know where I was at I was at work."

"That's bullshit; you usually get off at work around 12 and come home around 1:30."

"What is it to you; I don't have no obligations to you. The only reason we are still together in the first place is because of Brandon. I have full custody of Brandon because you had to go and prove that you're an unfit mother. You were so messed up that the court wouldn't even grant you any supervised visits. Since I didn't want for you to miss out on your son's life, I agreed that we could try to work things out. But I guess we can't every time I come home from work, I have to hear your shit. I'm through Stacy, I am done get your stuff and get out of my apartment."

"What are you saying Goku, if you throw me out I won't be able to see my son."

"Well you should have thought about that before you got in my face. Now don't make me say it again. Please leave on your own free well, or I will have the cops come and escort you out. I'll give you an hour to gather your things."

"You will pay for this Goku!" Stacy yelled as she went into her room and began packing her things.

This is the end of Chapter Three I hope you guys liked it. In the next Chapter Goku and Chi-Chi spend some quality time together. While Stacy goes to someone for help; who is this person?

Tenchu Girl 16


	4. Stacy’s Cry for Help

Can't Live Without You: A Goku and Chi-Chi Story

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; this is just fan fiction

In this Chapter Stacy is forced out of Goku's apartment with out her son, Brandon. Goku really hated doing that to her but he had no choice. He could no longer put up with her thinking that she had some kind of clam over him. Stacy with no other alternative goes to someone for help. Who is the mysterious someone that Stacy goes to for help?

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter Four Part 1: Stacy's Cry for Help

Stacy begin going threw her drawers pulling out all of her clothes and outfits and piling them on her bed. After she finished pulling the clothes out of her dresser she goes to her closet and pulls out tons of dresses, skirts and shoe boxes and stacked them up on her bed. She couldn't believe that she have pushed Goku that far over the edge to make him break up with her and throw her out the very same day. She then walks out of her room for a minute to go back into the living room. On the coffee table laid her cell phone. She walked up to the coffee table and grabbed it. She then dialed her source once again; this time she needed her source for her not for information on Goku. Even though sooner or later Stacy is going to ask her source to get her back in Goku's good graces.

"Hello, look Stacy I have no new news on Goku."

"Listen to me this is not about Goku this is about me. I need your help and I need it fast."

"Sounds like a personal problem to me."

"I need your help damn it!"

"Okay, what's the problem this time?"

"Goku has kicked me out of his apartment and I have no place to stay. Please I need to stay at your place and chill with you for a couple of days. Just until Goku comes to his senses and let me stay in his apartment again. Oh and I need you to give me a ride too I have no car, Goku usually takes me to work."

"Fine Stacy, I am coming just let me get out of bed. I'll be over in 45 minutes be ready got it. I'm already as grouchy as hell because I just got home in my bed from keeping surveillance on Goku and his new lady friend; then you call waking me up."

"All right I will be ready." Stacy sighed as she hangs up her cell phone and puts it in her pocket as she heads back into her room. For the next twenty minutes, Stacy packed suitcase after suitcase and putting each one by the front door. After putting the last suitcase to the front door, Stacy sees Goku merging from his bedroom only wearing a pair of black boxers. He gave Stacy an icy glare as he made his way to the living room. Goku bits his tongue to avoid saying anything else to her; he said all he had to say to her earlier. He then laid down on his black leather couch in the middle of the room. He grabbed his remote and cut on the TV and turned to channel 59 "Cartoon Network". He saw that Inuyasha was on and decided to watch it.

"Why did you break up with me, Goku?"

"Why…hmm you must be more pacific than that, Stacy. Where you referring to the 1'st, 2nd or 3rd time I broke up with you." Goku said with a sarcastic tone to his voice hinting that he was fed up with her at this point.

"Why did you break up with me the 1'st and 2nd time?"

"Stacy, you know why. Why must I say this again?"

"Because you still hold that against me, don't you, Goku."

"You're damn right. What you did to me, Stacy was unforgivable and you know it."

"I don't recall what I have done that time."

"Eggh I hate saying this over and over. But since you want to do this whole amisea thing then let me remind you of what you've done. You have cheated on me with another man no longer than eleven months ago. It took me a while but I forgave you for it that was why we broke up the first time. Then you came up pregnant a month later, since you clamed that the baby was mine; I just took it as that. As much as I wanted to believe that Brandon was mine; he wasn't. You wanted to know how I came up with that conclusion. The damn dates did not add up, around the time you got pregnant we weren't sleeping together. Hell we weren't even taking because of that first thing you did. You could have avoided this if you have told me that it was a possibility that Brandon wasn't mine. Just to prove my point I waited a couple of weeks after Brandon was born to do a simple DNA test. The DNA test came back that I wasn't Brandon's father. Why did you do that to me, Stacy?"

"Goku, you know why I did it. I want my child to have a father figure in his life. The man that is Brandon's father is not what you call a father figure."

"Well you should have thought about that before you slept with him. Who the hell is Brandon's father anyway? Wait a min I don't give a damn, because I am Brandon's father now and he doesn't need anyone else to be. I am the only father that boy knows; legally I am his dad I signed the birth certificate and I have full permanent custody of him."

Stacy knew that she couldn't say anything else. She knew that everything that Goku was telling her was the truth. She did cheat on him; she did lie to him about Brandon's patententy. Every problem that she had with Goku during their three year off and on relationship was her doing. But she was determined to get Goku back and make sure she found out who was this new girl that Goku is currently seeing. A few minutes later a SUV pulled up at Goku's apartment and blew the horn. Stacy knew that it was her source. She walked over to the front door and opened it. Once she opened the front door she grabbed some of her suitcases and walked outside. She walked on the sideway a few feet away from the apartment until she saw her source sitting in the drivers seat of a Cadillac Escalade. The Escalade was complete with 24" chrome rims, tined windows, TV screen in each headrest, leather seats, DVD player, and infinity sound system. All most instantly the trunk opened up for Stacy to put her luggage in. Stacy made her way to the trunk and packed up her first set of suitcases. After she finished she was going to go back in the apartment to gather the last set of suitcases. But Goku had already kicked the rest of her bags out of his apartment and left them on the front steps. Stacy growls as she gathers the rest of her suitcases and puts them in the trunk. After she finished with the last of her suitcases she closes the trunk. She then gets into the passengers side of the SUV; as soon as Stacy got in her source quickly backs out and drives off.

"Stacy, Stacy, Stacy what are you going to do now? For Goku to kick you out like that he must be really pissed off at you."

Stacy turned her head in her sources direction. Her source had short but neatly styled jet black hair; he looked to be in his mid twenties. He wore an expensive pair of Sean John shades along with a Sean John white t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Steven, that's what I call you for right."

"True, but if you want Goku back you must kill this other woman."

"You mean the one he is dancing with?"

"Yeah Stacy, who the hell else I am I referring to; by the way I now know her name."

"Now you know her name, when it's too damn late!"

"It's not too late, now is the prefect time to put a plan into action." Steven says smoothly as the song "Bad Girl" by Black Budderfly came on Steven's XM radio. Steven turns the song up as he drove on the interstate.

Meanwhile Goku finished watching Inuyasha and was actually quite sleepy and decided to call it a night. He then clanked up on his digital clock by the TV It reads 4 am. He growled upset that Stacy has kept him up that late with her hysterics. He cuts off the TV and gets off the couch. Once off the couch he walked out of his living room and into the hallway. He enters the third room on the right hand side. His room was a nice sized room but not two large complete with a king sized bed with dark blue covers, A few feet away from his bed was a baby's crib made out of cherry oak. Inside of the crib was Brandon, sleeping soundly to the sweet sounds of his Baby music CD that plays through a small speaker above his crib hidden in one of the teddy bears. The walls of his room where white and had pictures of Brandon and him on each wall. Brandon was indeed special to Goku even though, Brandon wasn't his. The floors were white carpet which really barong out the room's look. Goku walks up to his bed and pulled his covers back and got in. After looking at Brandon for a few minutes he falls fast asleep.

The next morning Chi-Chi wakes up late around ten. Usually she would be up around seven but naughty dreams about Goku kept her in dream world for a while longer. She slowly gets up out of bed and walks over to the her closet and pulled out a pink robe to match her silk pink nightgown that she wore to bed last night. After she put on her robe she headed down stairs into the main foyer. Once in the main foyer she made a right she ended up walking into another hallway. This hallway was wide and long with entrances to lots of rooms on ether side. The walls were tan and decorated with hand painted with flowers done by Georgia O' Keffe a famous flower artist/painter. The floors of the hallway were a rose colored hardwood. On the ceiling was 4 medium sized 45 kart gold chandlers decorated by laces of 50 kart platinum and 27 kart white diamond. After a few minutes of walking through the hallway she stopped at the last entryway on the right hand side of the hallway. She walks into the entryway finding her self in the kitchen. The kitchen was very huge complete with two huge refrigerators, three dishwashers, a huge stove, a breakfast bar and the kitchen table. By the breakfast bar were two tan French doors leading out to the pool deck. Chi-Chi sits down at the breakfast bar. The breakfast bar was a small oak table for two reserved just for breakfast. A few seconds later Monica comes over to the breakfast table with Chi-Chi's breakfast. She lies Chi-Chi's breakfast on the table. Chi-Chi's breakfast includes 4 nice sized waffles, hash browns, a glass of apple juice, syrup, jelly, ketchup and biscuits. As Chi-Chi eats her breakfast she savored the taste she couldn't believe that Monica could cook so well. Even though Monica has now been cooking her breakfast for five years. A few minutes later Gloria walks up to Chi-Chi.

"Miss. Chi-Chi, Miss Bulma is on the phone."

"Thank you, Gloria. Chi-Chi simply says as she took the cordless phone from Gloria. Hello"

"Hey Chi, what's up with you know who."

"Oh you mean, Goku. Nothing much except for he is taking me out on a date at two."

"Come on Chi that is major. This is so huge I' am so proud of you."

"Whatever B, I can't believe that I'm already having dreams about him."

"Dreams, oh what kind of dreams."

"That's for me to know."

"Uh mm seems to me that your having fantasies about Goku."

"Come on Bulma, give me a break I never had feelings like this over a guy. I mean when I was with Steven I never was crazy in love like I am with Goku."

"Maybe because Goku is your Mr. Right and Steven is a jackass. But anyways the reason I called is I need your advice."

"What's the problem?" Chi-Chi asked

"Well a few days ago I met this guy, he was homeless. But there was something about him that made me feel so bad for him. So I invited him to stay at Capsule Corp. At first he was dead set on taking my offer but he took it after thinking about it."

"What is this guy's name; any way's and what dose Yamcha have to say about all of this?"

"Well Chi, his name is Vegeta and he's an asshole. He has only been here for two days and all ready he thinks he is ruining things. As for what does Yamcha has to say he isn't too happy about the arrangement. He wants me to throw Vegeta out A.S.A.P. But I stood my ground saying that until Vegeta could get his self straight he is staying with me. Yamcha said that he would try to stomach the thought, because he loves me."

"Bulma, sounds to me that you like the Vegeta guy. I mean why else would you give him a place to stay, food to eat and clothes to wear."

"That's not true Chi, I don't like him in that particular way. Besides I am happy with Yamcha."

"Alright I take your word for it, Bulma." Chi-Chi says not agreeing with a word she just said.

"Thank you Chi, can you make it over my house today. I mean after your date with Goku?"

"If I make it back home before it gets too late then alright. But if I can't make it over to your place today then I will be over early tomorrow morning."

"Thanks, Bye Chi" Bulma responds as Chi-Chi hung up the cordless phone and hands it back to Gloria and resumed eating.

Meanwhile Goku just woke up to the sound of Brandon crying in his crib. Goku rushed out of bed and picked up Brandon.

"Ah what's the matter boo-boo, your hungry? Well daddy's got a nice bottle filled with milk for you." Goku says hoping that Brandon could understand at least a little bit of what he was saying as he walked out his bedroom into the short narrow hallway that leads out into the living room. As he walks through his living room, he opens a door that leads him into the kitchen. The kitchen was a medium sized kitchen with a window overlooking the apartment parking lot. The kitchen was complete with a simple oak kitchen table with a baby high chair, a stove, a refrigerator, a dishwasher and a cordless phone located on the kitchen counter. On the kitchen ceiling was a small white ceiling fan to provide light and air to the kitchen. Goku then puts Brandon in the highchair as he walks to the refrigerator and opens it. Once he opens it he pulls out a baby milk bottle and closes the refrigerator. He then pulls a chair next to the baby high chair and gives Brandon his bottle. Brandon finally stops crying as he drinks the milk out of the bottle.

"That's a good boy; drink it all up do for daddy okay." Just after Goku says that the phone rings. Goku gets up and answers the cordless phone and brings it back to his seat and sits down.

"Hello, Goku here"

"Hi Goku, so what happened last night."

"What's up Kirrilan, what do you mean by what happened last night?"

"Did you finally get rid of Stacy?"

"Yeah I did, look Kirrilan I feel really bad about throwing Stacy out in the cold like that. But she deserved it she knows that I am no longer obligated to her. That we were only together so she could see Brandon anytime she wanted. Last night she started questioning me about why I was late coming home and all that kind of shit."

"You didn't tell Stacy about Chi-Chi did you? I hope not."

"No I didn't to be honest it's none of her damn business. Speaking of Chi, she is all I really thought about last night. I mean she is all ways on my mind that kiss really had me mesmerized."

"Goku, getting the ladies. Any way's 18 told me to tell you that she will be over to your apartment in a few minutes. She wants to spend the day with Brandon while you go spend the day with Chi."

"Sounds good thanks Kirrilan; I don't know what I would do without you guys. What time do I have to be over to pick him up from your place?"

"Don't worry about it you can come back tomorrow morning if you must. Any way's 18 adores Brandon."

"True talk to you later, Kirrlian."

"Yeah peace out, Goku." Kirrlian says as he hangs up the phone.

This is the end of Chapter 4 part 1. In part II 18 arrives at Goku's apartment to pick up Brandon. So Goku and Chi-Chi can have the whole day to spend together. At Steven's mansion Steven tells Stacy that the new woman Goku is seeing is no other than Chi-Chi. The twosome comes up with an idea so Stacy can somehow get Goku back. What is the plan excally?


	5. The First Date

Can't Live Without You: A Goku and Chi-Chi Story

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; this is just fan fiction

In Part II of this chapter 18 arrives at Goku's apartment to pick up Brandon. So Goku and Chi-Chi can have the whole day to spend together. At Steven's mansion Steven tells Stacy that the new woman Goku is seeing is no other than Chi-Chi. The twosome comes up with an idea so Stacy can somehow get Goku back. What is the plan exactly?

I am sorry I am a little late for this chapter; due to computer problems and studying for Geometry, Spanish and U.S. History exams. Any way's thanks for all the great reviews from Gosha, Goku Spasm, Chemical connection. Also thanks to everyone who is reading and liking this story. Thanks! Oh yea Goku will tell Chi-Chi about Brandon? When he is going to tell her, properly soon.

Chapter 4 Part II- The First Date

After Goku hangs up the phone, he runs back towards Brandon's highchair. He then sees that Brandon has drunken all of his milk out of the bottle and dropped the bottle on the floor. Goku bends down and picks up the bottle and puts it on the table. He then picks up Brandon and pats him on his back real gently to get Brandon to burp; a few seconds later Brandon lets out a large burp.

"Good boy, Now I have to give a wash, change your pamper, get you dressed and I also have to get your dipper bag." Goku says to Brandon as he walks out of the kitchen into the living room. Just then Goku hears his doorbell ring. He walks up to the front door and opens it. It turns out to be 18. 18 wore a sky blue t-shirt, along with white jeans, Nike sneakers and a sky blue Gucci purse."

"Hey Goku, I see you got your hands full."

"Yea with my little bundle of joy; come in. I still have to give Brandon a bath and get his dipper bag ready." Goku replies as 18 walks into his apartment and closes the door behind her. Once 18 steps into Goku's apartment she was automatically in his living room. His living room was complete with a flat screen TV with the DVD, VHS, and the Xbox 360 hooked up to it, a large black leather sofa a few feet away from the flat screen T.V. In between the flat screen TV and the couch was a small cherry oak coffee table with a blue vase as a center piece. On the ceiling was a medium sized black fan to air and light the room. The floor of the living room was light hardwood and it set off the whole look of the room.

"Goku, don't worry about it. I'll get Brandon ready for you. Now you need to get ready for your date with Chi. Do you have a second bathroom?"

"Yeah it's in the hallway, 2nd door on the left. Thanks 18, for keeping Brandon for me."

"Anytime, Goku; I adore this little fela. Come on boo-boo, Auntie 18 is going to get you ready. So you can come over to her house and visit Uncle Kirrilan." 18 says talking to Goku first then shifted over to Brandon.

Meanwhile Stacy was sitting across the table from Steven on Steven's pool deck. The pool deck overlooks the huge pool, complete with a sliding board, water slide, and diving board. The pool deck also overlooks Steven's rose garden leading out to his private beach. It was indeed a beautiful sight. Steven was sipping a glass of Hypnotic while Stacy tried to gulp down her Smirnoff. Not that the drink wasn't good; it was just that she had to know who Goku was dancing with.

"Steven, you never did tell me?"

"What do you mean by that, Stacy?"

"You never did tell me who the woman that Goku was dancing with was. You had told me that you have found out who she was last night."

"Oh sorry about that it must have slipped my mind. The woman's name is no other than Chi-Chi Mau."

"Chi-Chi you mean that rich ex-girlfriend of yours. Oh no Steven, I am though. I am mean she is pretty, rich and has Goku wrapped around her finger. How the hell do I supposed to compete with that. I mean I work at McDonalds for a living; while she's cooking on Food TV."

"You can compete by having patience."

"What do you mean by that, Steven?"

"Stacy, look just keep your eye out for those two. Goku & Chi-Chi might not even last much longer. From what I have gathered at the club; was that Goku is taking Chi-Chi out to the movies. He is going to pick her up at two, so they should arrive at the movies around three. I want you to disguise your self as someone else. So you can spy on them at the movie theater with out them noticing."

"Can I dress up as Jennifer Lopez?"

"I don't give a damn, Stacy. Just make sure that no one can recognize you. Listen Melinda will be here shortly to do your hair and make up for our first stakeout. She will brief you more about what you are supposed to do once you get there. For this stake out you will have a Lexus, a male model as your partner in crime, digital camera, a black pen and a five star notebook; oh and a pair of shades."

"I am like a James Bond chick or better yet, I am Charlie's Angles." Stacy replies with a laugh as Steven laughed as well as sipping another sip of Hypnotic. Steven then picks up a small leather Prauda bag from under the table and hands it to Stacy.

"In that bag is all you would need for your mission. Once your mission is over, I want you to show me what you have collected in my library. Now go met Melinda; she will be in the main foyer."

"Right thank you so much, Steven. I'll see you later." Stacy says as she gets up from the table and walks over to the main foyer.

Meanwhile 18 walks out of the bathroom with Brandon smiling in her arms. Brandon was dressed in a newborn sized Sean John T-shirt, blue polo jeans, a Sean John cap and a fresh pair of S-Cater sneakers. 18 then walks in Goku's room and puts Brandon in his crib for a quick minute so she could get his diaper bag straight. By Brandon's crib was a cherry oak rocking chair with a blue cushion. On top of the chair in cursive in blue letters was "Brandon". In the rocking chair was a large sized dipper bag and takes a look inside. Inside the dipper bag were plenty of pampers, baby wipes, two changes of clothes with a nightshirt, Destin, baby powder, baby oil, baby lotion and etc. While looking in the bag 18 realizes that Goku had everything Brandon needed in his dipper bag was his milk bottles.

"Okay sweetie, auntie 18 will be right back. I need to go to your dad's kitchen to get your bottles."

Brandon just smiles and giggles little baby giggles as 18 walks out of the room. A minute later she comes back with four cold milk bottles in the dipper bag as she throws it over her shoulder. She then walks over to Brandon's crib and gently picks him and carries him over to the living room. Once inside the living room 18 makes her self comfortable on the couch as Brand on sits in her lap playing with his rattle. A few minutes later Goku walks in the room; modeling what he was going to wear for his date. Goku was wearing a dark blue polo t-shirt, light blue polo jeans and a pair of white air-force ones. His crazy styled hair was neatly combed but it was still crazy. But yet his crazy hair made his look come out.

"How do I look, 18? Do you think Chi-Chi will like this?"

"Yeah she would love the freshed out look. I think she's crazy about you, Goku. Look just be your self and that should sweep her off her feet."

"Yeah of course I am going to be myself. I can't be anyone else, right. See you guys later, bye Brandon be good for Auntie 18 and Uncle Kirrlian." Goku says to 18 then begins talking to Brandon. As 18 and Brandon waved good-bye Goku walks out the fount door and closed it behind him. He then walked off the small porch and to his car which was parked right in front of his apartment. He then takes out his keys and pushed a button on his key-pad and the doors to his car automatically unlocked. Goku then gets in his car and backs out.

Meanwhile Chi-Chi has just come out of the bathroom. She was now dressed in a sleeveless short blue dress, along with matching high hilled flip-flops, Prauda purse and a blue diamond necklace worth $6 million dollars. Chi-Chi walks up to her dresser and begins looking at her self in the mirror.

'I hope Goku thinks that I look good in this. Man I can't believe that I am actually dating him; he's the hot bartender while I am the rich city girl. Oh well opposites do attract right. Chi-Chi thought to her self as she glanced at her watch it read 1:57. Damn Goku is going to be here in three minutes, I better get down stairs.' Chi-Chi then rushed out of the room, down the second story hallway, down the flight of stairs and into the main foyer in record time. Gloria gave Chi-Chi an amusing look as she begins to slow down in front of her.

"Miss. Chi-Chi, what has gotten you in such a big hurry?"

"Oh hi Gloria, what time is it tell me it's not after two. Oh I can't be late, not on the first date."

"Calm down it's only 1:58 and Goku hasn't got here yet. Just relax sounds to me that you have been looking forward to this; not that it's any of my business but just curious."

"Come on Gloria, your practically family and yes I have been looking forward to this all day. Oh gosh I am letting myself get a little too excited over a guy."

"Nonsense Miss. Chi-Chi, it's called love at first sight."

"Maybe"

Just then Chi-Chi and Gloria heard the doorbell ring. Gloria cleared her throat before opening the door. When she opens the door she sees Goku standing on the porch.

"Hey is Chi-Chi here?"

"Yes Goku, she has been expecting you come in." Gloria says as Goku walks into the main foyer. Once inside the main foyer he sees Chi-Chi and she instantly caches his eyes and his full attention.

'Chi-Chi looks great, hell she looks prefect.' Goku thought to himself as he walked closer to Chi-Chi.

"Chi-Chi, hey your ready, to go catch a movie with me."

"Of course I am, Goku. I' mean I haven't gone to the movies in a while so I am defiantly looking forward to this." Chi-Chi says with a smile as she locked arms with Goku. Chi-Chi and Goku walked up towards the main door.

"Now you two have a good time." Gloria says to Chi-Chi and Goku, as she winked her eye at Chi-Chi; as Chi-Chi winked her eye back at Gloria.

"Don't worry we will." Goku simply responded as they waved goodbye to Gloria and walked out the front door. Once out the front door Goku walks Chi-Chi over to his car and opens the door for her. Chi-Chi then unlocks arms with Goku and got in the car, Goku then closes the door for her as he went to the driver's side. He then got inside of the car and drove off.

"So what movie are we seeing, Goku?"

"It all depends on what you want to see. They're playing The DiVinci Code, Mission Impossible III and X: Men's Last Stand."

"I would like to see Mission Impossible III, I loved II."

"Good choice, I am starting to like you more already; you want to see a good action movie."

"Yeah I like all types; but I love action moves like The Matrix, Mission Impossible II & Cradle to the Grave."

"For a minute I thought you wanted to see some soapy soap opera movie. Talk about torture."

"No Goku, I wouldn't let you suffer like that, that would be too cruel. As for soap opera's the only ones I watch is "Days of Our Lives" and "Passions".

"I watch Days some times, but I always watched Passions. I got to admit it Passions is the joint."

"I thought that you didn't like soap operas, Goku?"

"Well there are some exceptions."

"Umm right" Chi-Chi replies with a smirk on her face.

"No really. There are some exceptions. Okay I admit it I like some soapopera things."

"I knew it; every man has some drama in there lives." Chi-Chi responds as Goku laughed. Just then "Why do you Wanna?" by TI off of his new CD "King" came on Goku's XM radio. Goku turns up the song as he and Chi-Chi bobbed their heads to the beat. As Goku drove on the interstate; he and Chi-Chi laughed and talked the whole time. Thirty min later Goku sees exit sign 131 which reads Tokyo, Japan next ext. Goku just keeps going straight until he sees the exit. He then turns down the exit and begins to slow down as he sees a stop sign dead ahead. After he stops at the stop sign he makes a right. He then keeps going straight for ten minutes before coming across a stop light. After the stop light Goku makes a left hand turn and turned into the movie theater parking lot and found a park a few feet away from in front of the movie theater. He quickly parks there and gets out of the car. Goku then walks over to Chi-Chi's side and opens the door for her. Chi-Chi gets out and closed the door behind her. Goku then puts his arm around her shoulders as she puts her arm around his waist.

Meanwhile Stacy was standing in front of the movie theater with her new cleaver disguise. Instead of her natural blond hair showing she wore a red hair wig that looked like it was her actual hair. She also wore brown contacts and make up to hide her natural appearance. She looked amazingly different. Stacy wore a yellow sleeveless blouse, a short white skirt, yellow high hilled flip-flops and a yellow Armani purse. The man standing beside Stacy was a handsome male model. The model had rich jet black short hair and looked to be in his late teens. He had a muscular figure but yet he was balanced. The model wore a black tank top, a dark blue pair of Polo jeans and brown flip flops.

"There she is, Hank. That's Chi-Chi and look at her all over Goku like that." Stacy says to the male model.

"Stacy, shut up your going to blow our cover. Remember at this point of time you will address me as Joey and I will address you as Lena."

"Agreed"

"All right they are getting closer, Lena; remember act like you are my girlfriend."

As Goku and Chi-Chi walked up to the ticket booth; Chi-Chi noticed Stacy looking in her direction and she begin to get nauseous. She remembered Stacy from a past memory and it wasn't good.

'Is that Lena, no she can't be here not now? No she isn't Lena, Lena has blond hair. Okay Chi calm down this isn't no need for this. You're with Goku and your having a great time, so why ruin it thinking about Steven and his whore. Besides that woman up there isn't Lena so just chill.' Chi-Chi thought to her self as she took in a sigh.

The movie theater was named "The Magic Theater" after its sponsor Magic Johnson. The theater was made out of concrete and red tile and three stories tall. Surrounding the glass entrance doors of the theater was two ticket boots. One of them had a line a mile long; that one was for buying movie tickets. The other ticket booth was connected to the glass doors which mean you couldn't get in what out given the man behind the booth your movie ticket. That ticket booth had no one in line and that's the one that Goku was heading to. But on his way up there he felt eyes watching him. He made a quick glance to his left and saw Stacy pretending to be into it with Hank; so she could watch him with out being noticed.

'Is that Stacy, no not now, wait a minute that's not her. This woman has red hair and brown eyes. Stacy has blond hair and blue eyes; so this woman is not her. What ever either way I don't give a damn, because I am here with Chi-Chi. I wish I could tell her about my ex and my son; so she won't think I am keeping it from her. But I can't tell her now it would properly scare her away. Gosh I don't want that to happen, not when we are just getting attached.'

Okay that's the end of Part II; I hoped you guys liked it. In Chapter 5 Stacy and Hank will continue to spy on Goku and Chi-Chi. While Goku and Chi-Chi begin to grow a little closer as they share popcorn and watched the movie. After the movie Goku takes Chi-Chi to Dragon Buffet; not knowing that Stacy and Hank has followed them there. I think I will name Chapter 5: The First Date (Continued)

Oh yea please wish me luck on my exams coming up next week. I need all of the luck I can get.

Tenchu Girl 16


	6. First Date Part Two: Goku’s Charm

Can't Live Without You: A Goku and Chi-Chi Story

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; this is fan fiction

In this chapter Stacy and Hank will continue to spy on Goku and Chi-Chi; while Goku and Chi-Chi begin to grow a little closer as they share popcorn and watched the movie. After the movie Goku takes Chi-Chi to the Dragon Buffet; not knowing that Stacy and Hank follows them there as well. Meanwhile Steven is in his office looking at an old picture of him and Chi-Chi together at Sky Restaurant. He was overtaken by memories of Chi-Chi and Stacy.

Thanks for all the positive reviews. Just in case you guys were wondering I am not rich, just a dreamer. I am a regular middle class girl. But it doesn't hurt to dream big.

Tenchu Girl 16

Chapter Five: First Date Part Two: Goku's Charm

As Goku and Chi-Chi walked up towards the ticket booth; they saw the ticket master standing behind it. The ticket master had short light brown hair, a light muscular figure and wore a plan black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He was organizing the tickets that were handed to him earlier. He stopped when he sees Goku waiting for him to take his tickets.

"Do you have your tickets sir?" The ticket master asked Goku

"Sure do, here" Goku responds as hands the ticket master two tickets for "Mission Impossible III." The ticket master glanced at them for a sec then puts them in his pile of other tickets that were for the same movie. He then presses a button on his laptop and almost instantly the door to the ticket booth's left opened.

"Alright you guys can go in; I hope you enjoy the movie."

"Thanks" Goku responded as he and Chi-Chi walked into the left entrance of the movie theater. Once inside the movie theater they were in the movie lobby. The movie lobby was a large area where people could buy popcorn, drinks and wait outside until they could go into the actual theatre room. On the right side of the movie lobby was the popcorn stand. Goku walks Chi-Chi up to the popcorn stand; so they can order their snacks before the movie starts. Behind the popcorn stand was a young woman looking to be in her late teens. The young woman had her short gold hair tucked in a ponytail. She wore a plan black t-shirt with a tight fitting pair of light blue Levi jeans.

"Hi, may I help you sir?"

"Yea I would like two large bowls of popcorn with extra butter, and two large mountain dews." Goku responded

The woman punches it all in the cashier and came up with the price.

"That would be $10.00 sir."

Goku then pulls out his wallet and pulls out a $50 dollar bill and hands it to the lady. She then gives him $40 dollars change back. Goku puts the money in his wallet and puts it back in his pocket. Goku and Chi-Chi stood there for a few minutes waiting for the woman to fix their popcorn. While they waited Stacy and Hank walked into the movie lobby holding hands and still putting on the cute couple act.

"Joey, baby will you please get us some popcorn. There is nothing better than snuggling next to you and eating popcorn." Stacy says to Hank noticing that Chi-Chi and Goku were at the popcorn booth waiting for their popcorn.

"Yeah Lena, let's get some. It's whatever you want." Hank responds as he kisses Stacy lightly on the lips. Goku hearing Stacy's voice once again glances back at her. Due to Stacy's wig and disguise; Goku still couldn't recognize her.

'That woman sounds a lot like Stacy. No that is not her; it's that woman with the red hair again. Okay Goku this is just your overactive guilty conscience. I just wish that I could tell Chi about Stacy without her freaking out on me. No matter what happens I need to at least tell Chi-Chi about my son. I really like Chi-Chi, ever since I saw her at Club Jeezy's I felt something, something special about her.

Just when Goku finished his thought the woman came back with two giant popcorn jugs along with two drinks. Goku hands one popcorn jug to Chi-Chi as he gets his. He then gives Chi-Chi the large soda as he gets his.

"This is all for me, Goku"

"Yeah, of course they are, Chi. You like buttered popcorn and mountain dew right?"

"Of course Goku, I love buttered popcorn and mountain dew. I just can't believe you're willing to pay for my popcorn as well as yours."

"I am a gentleman, Chi I never let any girlfriend of mine pay for stuff like this. Now come on the movie should be starting shortly and I want us to get a good seat."

Chi-Chi smiles in response as she walks by Goku's side. Goku walks towards the right side of the popcorn stand. A few feet away was a large opening to the theater room. The two of them walked inside and walked down the aisle of red movie seats. Goku decides to sit in the row on the right hand side of the room and a few rows away from the first row. There was no on sitting on this row so Goku sits in the middle of the row while Chi-Chi sits next to him. Goku puts his drink in the drink holder connected to his seat as Chi-Chi does the same. He then sits his popcorn on his lap as he puts on arm around Chi-Chi's shoulder. Chi-Chi sighs happily as she puts her head on his arm while she begins eating her popcorn.

"Goku, I am glad we are in here instead of in that movie lobby?"

"Why you say that, were you anxious to watch the movie?"

"Yeah, but that's not the reason. That red haired woman remained me of someone very unpleasant. I could feel that woman just staring at us, she gives me the creeps. Do you think she is stalking me, Goku?"

"I doubt it, don't worry about her alright. Any why's who dose she remained you of, Chi?"

"She reminds me of Lena. But there is no need to bring up unpleasant memories right, we came here to have a good time and to get to know each other better, right." Chi-Chi says changing the subject.

"Yep and so far I am having a great time with you. I just wish that they will hurry up and show the damn movie, we have been looking at previews of Tokyo for like five minutes. They haven't even got to the actual movie previews, arrgh."

"True, I guess that's just because were five minutes early." Chi-Chi responds smiling at Goku's frustration. Goku seeing Chi-Chi smiling at him smiles as well and begins staring at her. He then noticed that he was leaning into her and started kissing her softly letting her get used to him. Chi-Chi responds by deeping the kiss liking the way he kisses her. She could fill his tongue playing with hers. Never in all of her life has Chi-Chi had a kiss quite like this, so intense but yet so soft and gentile.

Meanwhile Stacy and Hank walks into the theater room and looked over the seats trying to figure out where Goku and Chi-Chi where sitting.

"Joey, do you see where Chi-Chi and Goku are sitting? I can't see a thing in this dark theater but where I am stepping."

"Yeah and from the looks of them, looks like there having a passionate moment together. You're not going to like the sight of this Lena." Hank says to Stacy trying to get her to look in his direction. Stacy follows the glaze of his eyes to the direction he was looking. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Stacy sees Goku and Chi-Chi kissing each other. She could feel her heart breaking at the sight of them; but she had to regain her composer. Hank takes out his digital camera and zoomed into to Goku and Chi-Chi and began snapping pictures. After he finished taking the pictures he looks at them to make sure they were actually good pictures. After he observed the pictures he puts the camera in his pocket.

"So are you seeing what I'm seeing, Lena?"

"Yes I can't believe that Goku is kissing on her like that. Damn it that is supposed to me."

"It would have been if you hadn't cheated on him with Steven a year and some months ago."

"True but Steven is a great man and he's rich. Goku has good money but not like Steven dose. I don't know exactly how my affair with Steven started, but I don't regret it none; all those lavish getaways to the Bahamas and Jamaica on his private jet. I do know that Steven still loves Chi-Chi but that fact never really bothered me. I guess that is because he knew that I still loved Goku."

"Alright Lena, lets go and sit a few seats away from them to watch their progress. Are you sure that you can handle this?" Hank asked Stacy a little concerned about her emotional state.

"I be fine, Joey. Knowing that after this Steven can come up with a plan to rip them apart for ever." Stacy replied as she joined arms with Hank and walked down the movie aisle. Meanwhile Goku breaks the kiss after a few minutes only to take a breath. Chi-Chi takes a heavy sigh as she leans on his shoulder. She blushes as the scenes of their passionate kiss repeated in her head. Goku sees her blush and kissed her lightly on her check. Suddenly the movie ads for The Di Vinci code came on.

"Hey Goku, the movie credits came on. The movie will be on in a few minutes, you're happy now." Chi-Chi says in a sweet voice as she eats her popcorn.

"Yeah I am happy, even if they still kept showing Tokyo." Goku responds referring to that kiss they shared. Chi-Chi just smiles and decided to enjoy this moment. Just then Stacy and Hank sat a row behind them towards the inside so they could see and hear every thing that was happing between Goku and Chi-Chi. Stacy got out her five star notebook and began taking notes as Hank took pictures and short movie clips of Goku and Chi-Chi. After previews of the Di Vinci Code, The Break-Up, and X-Men: The Last Stand and RV the movie started. Goku took the time to eat his popcorn and take a couple of gulps of his mountain dew while watching the movie; as Chi-Chi does the same. Meanwhile Steven was in his office on his laptop typing out business letters for his business "Asborno Corp". Just then he glanced up from his laptop and sees a picture on his desk of him and Chi-Chi standing together in front of Sky Restaurant. In the picture Steven had his arms around Chi-Chi as Chi-Chi laughed.

'That was the good ol' days, when I had Chi. She was so happy with me a year ago, she trusted me with everything but yet I betrayed her in the worst possible way. For that whole year we were together I was creeping with Stacy. I was with Stacy way before I even met Chi; Stacy was so wild and so crazy. At the time I was wild as well we did everything together from having sex to smoking weed. Goku knew nothing about it until one day she came home to him smelling like me. After he figured that Stacy was creeping around on him, he threw her out of the apartment. Stacy called me begging for help, because she needed a place to stay. I paid for her to stay at a nice two bedroom apartment until Goku forgave her and took her back. It took a while about a month but Goku did take Stacy back. A month later Stacy came up pregnant; but the father of the baby wasn't Goku it was mine. Stacy knew it and I knew it. That's how we ended up in my bed and sleeping together that night that Chi-Chi caught us. Once she caught us in bed I made up a lame ass excuse telling her that I was drunk and that I met Stacy (Lena) at a bar. Stacy caught on to the act and acted like sleeping with me was a big mistake. Once Chi-Chi stormed out of the house me and Stacy spent the rest of the night in bed wondering how we got caught sleeping together. As long as Chi-Chi doesn't find out that Brandon is my son, I actually have a chance to win Chi-Chi back from Goku. I just hope that Stacy doesn't fuck things up.' Steven thought to her self as he tore his eyes away from the photograph. It pained him every time he started at that picture. It reminded him over and over again why Chi-Chi left him.

Meanwhile Stacy was looking on helplessly as Chi-Chi rests her head on Goku's shoulder while Goku runs his fingers through her hair. She just takes a deep frustrating sigh and wrote that part down in her other notes. Twenty minutes later the movie ends and Goku gets out of his chair and then walks over to Chi-Chi and helps her out of hers. He then puts his arm around her shoulders as the two of them walked out of the theater room Stacy and Hank soon got up and kept in close proximity of Goku and Chi-Chi.

"So Goku, did you like the movie?"

"It was alright, it could have been better. I think that Tom was thinking about Katie Holmes when he did some of the scenes. In other words he could have done better. So what about you, Chi did you like Mission Impossible 3."

"My opinion is the same as yours. Anyways were we going now?"

"The Dragon Buffet, I hope you like Chinese food."

"Mmm sounds good, I love Chinese. Even Bulma says that the Teriyaki Chicken they severe is some kind of cat." Chi-Chi responds as Goku laughed.

"Some kind of cat; I don't care long as the cat is good fried." Goku says as Chi-Chi laughs at him. The two of them then walks out of the movie theater and ends up in the movie theater parking lot. Goku then walks Chi-Chi back over to his car and takes his keys out of his pocket and hits a button on his keypad. His car doors automatically unlock and he then opens the door for Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi gets in the car as Goku shuts the door for her. He then goes over to the driver's side and gets in. He then backs out of the parking space and backs out. Soon after he backs out he drives off.

Okay you guys that is the end of PartTwo of Chapter 5. In Part III Goku and Chi-Chi eats at the Dragon Buffet together enjoying the food. It's there where Goku tells Chi-Chi about Brandon. How will Chi-Chi take the news? Meanwhile Stacy and Hank once again pull the innocent couple crap and follows Goku and Chi-Chi to the restaurant. Hank mange's to get a table close to Goku and Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi once again makes eye contact with Stacy. Chi-Chi has a strange feeling that the lady with the red hair is out to get her. What will happen?

Tenchu Girl 16


	7. Frist Date Part Three: Stacy's envy

Can't Live Without You: A Goku and Chi-Chi Story

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; It's is just fan fiction

Okay you guys in this chapter; Goku takes Chi-Chi to the Dragon Buffet, where the two of them began getting closer. Meanwhile Stacy and Hank kept close tabs on the future couple, while Steven kept in touch via cell phone. While at the dinner Goku tells Chi-Chi about his "son" what is Chi-Chi's reaction.

I am sorry I am taking so long with this chapter, but my grandfather has passed away due to sickness. But now I am back ready to give you guys another chapter that I hope you like.

Tenchu Girl 16

Meanwhile Stacy and Hank walks out in front of the "Magic Johnson" theater. Stacy was annoyed by the fact that Goku and Chi-Chi have gotten closer just in that short amount of time. Hank stopped causing Stacy to stop as well.

"What's the matter, Stacy? Still bummed out about Goku and Chi-Chi hooking up?"

"Damn right, Hank. If it wasn't for me getting pregnant; I would be with Goku right about now; because he wouldn't know about Brandon's paternity."

"Stacy, don't sweat it; I will get Goku back in your arms A.S.A.P. Remember though you will have to keep your cool until we finish our investigation."

"Your right, Hank. Have you figured out were there heading now?"

"Yeah I heard Goku is taking Chi-Chi to the Dragon Buffer for lunch. So let's head there okay." Hank suggested as he and Stacy walked out to the movie theater parking lot. They were parked just a few rows from where Goku's car was parked. In the parking space was a baby blue Lexus coop with leather seats, XM infinity sound system, 20" chrome wheels, tined windows, two small built in TV's in the back along with a DVD system and the basics. Stacy pushes a button on her keypad; almost instantly the doors to the Lexus automatically unlocked. Stacy got in on the divers side while Hank got in on the passenger side. Stacy then backs out of the parking space and drives off. Just when Stacy gets on the road good her cell phone ringing. She opened her purse with her freehand and got out her cell phone.

"Stacy, what information do you have for me so far?"

"Oh hi Steven, I have some bad news for the both of us. Goku and Chi-Chi have grown closer, a lot closer."

"How close exactly?"

"Making out in the movie theater close"

"Damn it, they are hooking up faster than I can say shit. Any why's do you know if there done watching the movie."

"Yeah and Goku is taking Chi-Chi to the Dragon Buffet for a dinner date. I am on my way there with Hank."

"Good, I am glad. Look just keep your eye on those two do not let them out of your sight; once your at the restaurant. I have to figure out something to break those two apart. If not then; I will just go to plan X."

"Steven, what's plan X?"

"An emergency plan Stacy, one that can't fail. But don't worry we won't use that unless it is absolutely necessary. Look once you're done with your mission meet me back in my office."

"Sure thing, Steven bye." Stacy replies as she hangs up her cell phone and puts it back in her purse.

"Who was that Stacy?"

"Oh that was Steven; he wanted to know how close Goku and Chi-Chi became. He really didn't take the disappointing news that well but he took it way better than I thought he would. You know Hank, Steven doesn't take rejection very well."

"No Stacy, he doesn't. Steven is like after him there is no one else. I am going to give you a fair warning, don't ever cross Steven Asbrono because if you do you're going to end up dead."

"Like I am going to cross my old buddy, Steven. Please Steven has been there for me ever since Goku has thrown me out of the house the first time. In my own way I love Steven as a friend, but the person I am going to spend the rest of my life with Goku. But in order for that to happen, I have to somehow get Steven in Chi-Chi's good graces."

"But what if you can't get Chi-Chi and Steven back together. Then what are you going to do?"

"Let me think about that, Hank. Believe me that bitch will be out of Goku's life. No matter what I have to do."

Meanwhile Chi-Chi relaxes as Goku drives his car threw downtown. Just then I love you by Cheri Dennis came on Goku's XM radio. Goku turns up the song as Chi-Chi popped her head to the beat. Just then Chi-Chi's cell phone vibrated like crazy in her purse. Chi-Chi pulls her phone out of her purse and answers it.

"Hello Chi-Chi here?"

"Hey Chi, this is Launch. How is your date with Goku going?"

"Going smooth sailing, he is amazing. So what's up?"

"Am I interrupting anything I hope not? But I had to you now because it's urgent."

"Nah you're not interrupting anything at the moment. In fact were on our way to the Dragon Buffet."

"Sounds good, any way's tomorrow I want you to meet me at Bulma's place. Bulma is helping me plan out my weeding and I would like for you to help us as well. So will you be there?"

"Of course I'll be there, Launch. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Tien is going to be so excited when he sees you walking down the aisle."

"I can't wait to marry him; Chi. Tien is so sweet and amazing. One day maybe you and Goku will be walking down the aisle."

"Come on Launch; don't go that far down the line."

"Chi, I think Goku is the one for you. I never said this to you about your other boyfriends. But you two have amazing chemistry together. Especially when the two of you were at my birthday party. Well anyways I don't want to hold you from some intimate kissing."

"Already then Launch, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Chi" Launch responds as Chi-Chi hung up her cell phone and puts it back in her purse.

"That was Launch wasn't it, Chi?" Goku asked her

"Yea she wanted to know if I would help her plan out her weeding tomorrow at Bulma's."

"Are you going?"

"Yes Goku, me, Bulma and Launch is going to plan out Launch's weeding."

"Has Tien and Launch set for the weeding?"

"Not yet, but I am going to find out tomorrow."

"Man I still can't believe that those two are getting married. But then what can I expect they have been going together for like a really long time. Tien wants me to meet him and Kirrilan tomorrow at Bulma's." Goku responded

"Why exactly?"

"To help Tien planed out his bachelor party."

"Mmm just make sure there are no strippers."

"I can't guarantee that, Chi."

"I know you can't Goku; because I can't guarantee that at the bachelorrette party either."

"Looks like were both up to no good; but I like it that way." Goku replies as he put one arm around Chi-Chi and the other was on the steering wheel. For the next fifteen minutes Goku kept straight on the busy down town streets until he made a right turn and turned in to the Dragon Buffet parking lot. The Dragon Buffet's parking lot was a rather large sized parking lot loaded with cars and was nearly full. Luckily Goku founded him a park right in front of the restaurant; he quickly parks there and gets out. He then walks over to the other side and opens the door for Chi-Chi. Goku then held his hand out to her as she held his hand tightly to help her self out of his car. As Chi-Chi gets out of the car, Goku locks and closes the car door behind her. He then wrapped his arm around her as he walked her towards the restaurant. The Dragon Buffet was an excusive five star Japanese/ Chinese restaurant. It was a two story stone building with a wrap around porch with green railings. Once inside the restaurant they quickly noticed the aroma of good cooked yellow rice with Teriyaki Chicken. On the left side of the restaurant was the cashier desk and on the right side of the restaurant was tables reserved for eating customers.

Goku and Chi-Chi waited by the cashier desk waiting for a waitress to escort them to a table. Just then a waitress came up to them. The waitress had beautiful jet black hair that fell down her shoulders; she was of Japanese decent and looked to be in her early twenties. She wore a short sleeved red kimono with a small pair of red flip flops.

"Hi are you guys waiting for a table?"

"Yes we are" Goku replies to the waitress

"Table for two?" she asked

"Yes please"

"Okay follow me" the waitress replies as she guided Goku and Chi-Chi threw the eating section of the restaurant.

Meanwhile Stacy and Hank were already seated in the restaurant. Once again pretending to be "Lena & Joey". Stacy was eating her Teriyaki chicken dinner as Hank was sipping on his glass of Madd Dog 40-40.

"Hey Lena, Goku and Chi-Chi are coming this way. I think that waitress is going to sit them a table near us."

"Oh she better, I need to know exactly what is going on between Goku & Chi-Chi for myself. Stacy whispered back to Hank.

Meanwhile the waitress found Goku and Chi-Chi a table towards the French windows, giving them a beautiful view of the city. Goku pulled out a chair for Chi-Chi, as she sat down in the chair; Goku sits in the chair across from Chi-Chi. Unknowingly to them just a couple tables away are two sets of eyes watching their every move.

"Oh this restaurant hasn't changed a bit. I remember when my dad would take me here when I was a little girl." Chi-Chi says to Goku remembering the very first time she has been to this restaurant.

"Dose your dad live here, Chi?"

"No he lives in a small town outside of Tokyo. He says that he likes wide open space. So what about you Goku what does this restaurant remind you of?"

Goku thought about Chi-Chi's question for a few moments. The truth of the matter was that this restaurant reminded him of his son. At night he would tell Brandon of all of the great foods they serve at the Dragon Buffet and as soon as he was old enough he was going to take him out to eat there.

"Chi, I have something to tell you."

"Oh boy, don't tell me; you're married?"

"No Chi, I am not married; never had been."

"So you must have a girlfriend."

"No Chi, I am single. What I have to tell you is that I have a three month old son."

"Oh I am so sorry Goku, for jumping to the wrong conclusions. So you are a single father?"

"Yes and I just wanted to be honest with you about that. Look if you can't date someone that has a son; I'll understand."

"I am fine with it Goku, I think that it's great. What's your son's name?"

"His name is Brandon. Do you want to see a picture of him?"

"I would love too" Chi-Chi responds as Goku hands her his wallet. Chi-Chi opens the wallet and sees a picture of Brandon smiling and wearing a "Mimi Heat" jesersy.

"Ah he is so cute, do I get to see him?"

"Yes, if you want to, he is at 18 and Kirrlian's place."

"18 loves little kids, she hopes that she and Kirrilan can have children together once they get married. 18 would make a great mom."

"Kirrilan would make a great dad too, don't count him out just yet. Brandon adores Kirrilan. So around him I call them auntie 18 and uncle Kirrilan."

Chi-Chi laughs as Goku smiles. Meanwhile Stacy looked back and sees Goku and Chi-Chi talking and laughing. Stacy has heard Goku tell Chi-Chi that he was a single father. The way Chi-Chi took it infuriated her to no end.

"Joey, I can't believe that Goku told Chi-Chi about Brandon."

"Believe it, Lena. But he didn't tell Chi-Chi anything about you are Brandon's paternity yet any whys. Let's just hope he doesn't; not yet any why's."

"True but look on the bright side. As long as Goku and Chi-Chi don't find out that Steven is Brandon's real father; Steven might be able to win back Chi-Chi. As for you and Goku I think that would be hard to put back together; but not impossible."

"I think honestly that there is nothing I can do to win him back. I destroyed all the trust he had in me, Joey."

"No Lena, don't you dare say that. We are working our ass of so you might can hook back up with Goku; and now you want to say that you have no chance of being with him. So what I am asking is what changed your mind?"

"Memories, Memories of how I lied to Goku. How badly I broke his heart. He was deeply in love with me once, so much so that he was thinking about asking me to marry him after I had his "baby". When Goku found out that I was pregnant umm he was excited you know. I couldn't tell him that Brandon was Steven's child. It would destroy our relationship even though he said that if Brandon wasn't his he would understand."

"Sounds to me, Lena you should have been honest with him. I have a feeling that if you was "honest" with the man, he would have forgiven you and the two of you would have got married and be a real family. But let's face facts you lied to Goku, he found out about it and your relationship with him died."

"So Joey, what do I do now? Now that Chi-Chi's in the picture, it's going to be extremely difficult to win Goku back.

"Let Steven take care of that. He is the mastermind behind this plan."

"True that" Stacy aggress as she took a sip of Abor Mist out of her wine glass. Meanwhile a waiter walks up to Goku and Chi-Chi; she was the same waitress that walked them to the table.

"Hey you two are you ready to order." The waitress asked them

"Yes we are I would like the Teriyaki chicken with yellow rice meal and a glass of Smirnoff."

"Okay would that Smirnoff be cherry, grape or apple flavored?"

"Umm grape flavor would be fine. What would you like to order Chi?" Goku asked Chi-Chi

"I would like some egg rolls, with Teriyaki sticks and yellow rice. As for the drink I would like a glass if Arbor Mist."

"Okay I will soon be back with your orders."

As the waters went to fetch their meal; Goku and Chi-Chi talked and getting to know each other. Stacy was watching from the distance making sure she kept all eyes on Chi-Chi. She became suddenly jealous as she sees Goku kiss Chi-Chi lightly on the lips. She swallowed her pride as she begins to gulp her drink.

'How could I let this happen?' Stacy thought to her self. The waitress soon came back with Goku and Chi-Chi's order. She placed it neatly on the table along with their drinks. They soon began to eat the food; the food was amazing and ready to eat. Just as they began eating, a Japanese music group came up on the stage towards the back of the back of the restaurant. They began singing "Rise" from the Ghost in the Shell theme song. For some reason Chi-Chi wanted to dance to the song.

"Goku, come to the dance floor with me. I want to dance to this song."

"But Chi, I haven't"

"Please Goku" Chi-Chi begs flashing him a pair of beautiful brown puppy dog eyes. Goku looking into her eyes knew that he couldn't refuse her.

"May I have this dance with you, Chi?" Goku asked while he held her right hand and gently kissed it.

"I love to" Chi-Chi responded as Goku got of the chair and helped her up. Once Chi-Chi was out of her chair, Goku wrapped his hand in hers as the two of them walked towards the dance floor. On the dance floor was a bunch of couples dancing. Goku managed to find a spot for them in the middle of the dance floor. As they danced Goku held Chi-Chi close to him. Once again the sweet smell of her entered Goku's nose.

'She smells so nice, and she looks amazing. I still can't belie I am dating her. We get along incredibly. A girl as beautiful as Chi-Chi was usually off limits. I think that I should get her a bouquet of roses. I should as her out as in relationship wise. I fell as if we were already together but I just have to make it official.'

"Chi, I was wondering something. I was wondering can we be more than friends. I want us to have a relationship. I really want you and I want us to go out and see each other. If you're not ready for that I…"

"Yeah Goku, I want us to be more than friends. I want us to see each other."

"Hmm sounds to me like you're officially my girl now."

"Yep I am and proud to be." Chi-Chi responds as Goku kissed her passionately on the lips. Chi-Chi responds by deepening the kiss and letting his tongue play with hers. Goku tasted like sweet French vanilla against Chi-Chi's lips. A few minutes later they both broke the kiss to gasp for air. As Goku gasps for air he wraps both his arms around her and lets her rest her head on his shoulder. Meanwhile Stacy and Hank followed Goku and Chi-Chi to the dance floor. As they danced Stacy hears Goku ask Chi-Chi to be his girlfriend and she accepted. Stacy couldn't help but to fell a pinch of jealousy. She just stared hatefully at Chi-Chi as Chi-Chi relaxes against Goku's shoulder. After a couple of moments Chi-Chi pulls her head up from his

"Goku"

"Chi, what's wrong you looked like you seen a ghost?"

"It's that red haired woman from the movie theater she is glaring at me. I think she is stalking us Goku."

As soon as Goku looked back to see who was glaring at Chi-Chi, Stacy instantly put her head on Hank's chest to avoid being seen by Goku.

"Baby, I don't see anybody staring at us."

"But Goku, I swear I…she's gone; she that red haired woman just disappeared."

"Don't worry about it, Chi. I won't let her hurt you. Are you sure that you've seen that red hair woman glaring at you?"

"Yes and I think that she followed us here."

"This could be some strange coincidence."

"True your right Goku, this is a coincidence."

"But would it make you fell any better if I take you back to the table?"

"Thanks, Goku" Chi-Chi responded as she joined arms with Goku. They then walked back over to their table.

"Stacy, you almost blew it damn it." Hank whispered harshly

"I can't help it Hank. That Chi-Chi is getting on my nerves already and I barley know her. First she has been with Steven and now Goku. It's like she is litterly trying to destroy me."

"Don't say that, Chi-Chi doesn't even know you like that. Now come on we have to report to Steven about our findings."

"Are you staying over at the mansion tonight, Hank?"

"Yes Stacy, what is it to you?"

"I don't know, I was just wondering." Stacy said in an innocent like voice. She was properly scheming something that involved him.

"Any way's let's leave I had enough of this for one day." Hank replies in a rather dull voice.

"I agree" Stacy replies as the two of them left the restaurant.

Okay that's the end of this chapter. In the next chapter Goku takes Chi-Chi over to 18 & Kirrlian's place, so Chi-Chi can take a look at Brandon. Almost instantly she notices that Brandon has Steven's eyes and nose; but brushes the thoughts aside because she thinks that Brandon is Goku's child by another relationship. Meanwhile Hank and Stacy meet up with Steven to discuss how close Goku and Chi-Chi have become. What will Steven do about it exactly?

Tenchu Girl 16


End file.
